


The One with All the Love

by liveinfury



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty’s about to leave when he realizes there are five pairs of eyes on them. He freezes, still looking at Jack. Jack freezes with him, a faint blush crawling up his neck and resting on his cheeks.</p><p>In a panic, Bitty turns to Holster who’s sitting on his other side and leans down to kiss his cheek too.</p><p>“Love you,” he mutters.</p><p>He goes to Ransom and does the same.</p><p>(in which Bitty accidentally shows his affection for Jack in front of everyone and then proceeds to improvise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with All the Love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Friends episode: The One with All the Kissing.

Bitty smiles softly over the brim of his coffee mug. Jack and shitty managed to come visit Samwell for the weekend, both of them finally finding a time where their schedules matched up. They all gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast and trading stories. Holster and Ransom seem determined to catch Jack and Shitty up on every minute detail of what’s happened over the past few months. Bitty’s just pleased to have some of his favorite people around him at the same time.

“Oh, oh! We got some new frogs too!” Holster says.

“Oh yeah, Jack, they’re obsessed with you,” Random adds.

Jack smiles. “Bitty told me. Are they around today? I’d love to meet them,” he says.

“Don’t think so, they have a killer Chem test on Monday,” Holster answers.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to distract them,” Bitty says, smirking.

Jack rolls his eyes at him. “I’m no distraction,” he mutters, too quiet for anyone to hear expect Bitty, who is sitting next to him.

Bitty checks the time on his phone and realizes he’s going to be late for class if he doesn’t leave soon.

“I gotta get to class,” he says standing up and putting his dishes away. 

He grabs his backpack off the back of his chair and ducks down to drop a kiss on Jack’s cheek.

“I love you,” he says, sweetly to his boyfriend.

Jack looks up at him with soft eyes and smiles, fondly. 

Bitty’s about to leave when he realizes there are five pairs of eyes on them. He freezes, still looking at Jack. Jack freezes with him, a faint blush crawling up his neck and resting on his cheeks.

In a panic, Bitty turns to Holster who’s sitting on his other side and leans down to kiss his cheek too. 

“Love you,” he mutters.

He goes to Ransom and does the same.

Next, he kisses Shitty, who raises an eyebrow at him, looking amused. “Love you too, bro,” Shitty says in return.

Lardo’s after that. She cracks a smile and says I love you back as well.

Chowder’s blushing long before Bitty even approaches him. He leans down and kisses his cheek like he did with everyone else.

“Love you, Chowder,” Bitty says.

“Love you too, Bitty!” Chowder says, as enthusiastically as always.

Bitty backs up and surveys the room. Everyone looks a combination of amused and confused except for Jack who is blushing and staring down at his plate.

“See ya’ll later,” he shouts on his way out of the Haus. He feels guilty about leaving Jack alone with everyone and their questions.

*

Later that day, everyone decides to go to the movies and bowling. It becomes a team bonding night and everyone’s forced to go except the frogs and Bitty who lies about a test he has on Monday as well. Jack also turns down the invitation, claiming he can’t go because he has to head back to Providence in order to get a good night’s sleep for practice the next day. 

Once everyone leaves, Bitty drags Jack upstairs to his room. They sprawl out on his bed and leisurely trade kisses, they still have a few hours before anybody is back.

“Jack, hon, I’m so sorry about this morning. I was an idiot, I didn’t-”

Jack interrupts Bitty with laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, sitting up. He’s leaning on his elbow, lying next to Jack.

“Oh, Bitty. You should have seen after you left,” Jack says through laughter. “No one questioned it. I think they just thought it was a part of your Southern charm.”

“Really?” Bitty asks, he doesn’t think he did a great job of making the whole fiasco seem natural.

“I think so,” Jack says. “Chowder was next to leave after you and he did the same thing. He went around and kissed everyone, telling them he loved them.”

Bitty giggles. “No way!”

“I swear!” Jack exclaims, sitting up with Bitty.

“Did everyone do that?”

“No. Random and Holster left for class together after Chowder and they said ‘we love every single one of you guys, but I think we’ve had enough kissing for the day.’ So no kisses from them,” Jack says, shrugging.

“You say that as if you wanted their kisses,” Bitty comments, pouting.

“Maybe I did.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want,” he says, going to get up from the bed.

Jack grabs a hold of his wrist and pulls him back down. Bitty topples over Jack. 

“I was joking, of course I don’t want their kisses,” Jack murmurs against Bitty’s neck.

“No?”

“Just yours,” Jack whispers, biting down on Bitty’s shoulder.

“Jack Zimmermann!” Bitty hisses.

“What?” Jack asks, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Quit making me blush!”

Jack mumbles out an apology and kisses the skin he bit into. 

“No, I should be the one apologizing. This morning could have gone so much worse, I could have outed you!”

“Don’t apologize for being you, Bittle. Yes, it could have gone worse, but it’s okay,” Jack says, shrugging. 

Bitty looks down at him and narrows his eyes. “I think you’re too calm about this.”

“That’s because I’ve done some thinking,” Jack starts.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I think I want to come out.”

“What?” Bitty gasps.

“I mean not anytime soon. But I think that’s something I will do, eventually?” Jack says, sounding hesitant.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I used to think I’d stay in the closet my whole life,” Jack says. “There’s no point in coming out when everyone’s going to have an opinion on it, but then I met you and being with you has been amazing. I can’t imagine pretending we don’t exist to the world for the rest of my life.”

A rush of guilt fills Bitty. “Oh Jack, don’t do it for me.”

“I’m not. Well, at least not entirely. I want to be able to live a life without lies, they’re exhausting,” Jack says, softly.

“Well, then I fully support you,” Bitty says, smiling down at his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Jack smiles back. “But it’s not going to happen for a while, unfortunately. I want to wait until I’m more established in the league.”

“How established?” Bitty asks, curious.

“Maybe an Olympic medal, a Cup or two?” Jack replies.

“Or two? Cocky are we now, Mr. Zimmermann?” Bitty leans down and starts trailing kisses down Jack’s jaw to his collarbone.

“The Falconers can do it,” Jack says, sliding his hands down Bitty’s back. “We can do it.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Bitty whispers into Jack’s skin.

“How about I kiss you on the ice, right in front of the whole world, when I win the cup?” Jack asks, looking down at where Bitty’s pushing up Jack’s shirt to get at his chest.

“I think that would make me the happiest man alive,” Bitty replies, looking up, a grin takes over his face.

“Well, if that’s not motivation, then I don’t know what is,” Jack says, sitting up and taking his shirt off.

Bitty crawls back up his body and captures his lips in a kiss. 

*

“Should we tell them we know?” Chowder asks as Shitty leans over to grab a bowling ball.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Shitty responds.

“Yeah, then there will be no more funny slip ups like this morning,” Ransom says, chuckling.

Shitty gets a strike.

“We have to let them come to us. They have to be ready,” Shitty says, being the voice of reason.

“Plus, seeing Jack squirm and blush is becoming my favorite hobby,” Lardo adds with a smirk.

“I just feel bad,” Chowder mumbles.

“Bro, if you feel that bad, then you can tell them you know. But leave us out of it,” Holster says after bowling a spare. “I’m sure if you hurry you’ll still catch Jack.”

“But Jack went back to Providence when we left,” Chowder says, confused.

“Chowder,” Lardo says, sounding disappointed. “Don’t tell me Jack Zimmermann’s lies work on you.”

“But why would he…” Chowders trails off as he comes to a realization. “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
